Mya and her dragon
by DluvsPotter
Summary: Hermione has a new friend named Draco whom she loves and cares for. But when Ron makes a sceane what would she do well fall in love. LEMONS
1. New beginning

**FA/N I'm new I don't own anything and this is a dramione fanfic I don't know how to do chapters bc I'm using mobile ik not the best choice**

**Anyways let's begin.**

Hermione POV:

It was the end of the summer and I was reading a book me thinking of what just happened. Ron has just called me a whore...my best friend, my Boyfriend well ex, calling me a whore. Just because I didn't come home in time, I kicked him out he's gone but now I'm alone all alone.

Hermione was thinking about life when all of a sudden a beautiful white bird came in with a letter.

Hermione:

I opened the letter and read.

_Dear Hermione, I'm sorry for everything, my parents death has allowed me to be able to speak my mind. Would you please forgive me for what i have said and done to you i strongly regret it and dare I say I had no choice but to follow the dark lords I have been informed by Profesor Dumbledore that you will be attending another year of Hogwarts to become a healer, well I want to do the same and i wish while we are there we can be at peace and become friends. Have a great day._

_Sincerely Draco K. Malfoy_

I was shocked but content, well well I though he did learn his lesson. I wrote back to him saying he can always talk to me and yes I forgive him or will be good to have a friend at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2: My true love

**Hi let's begin **

**Draco POV:**

I was bording the Hogwarts express when I saw familiar curls. I smiled, she had seen me she was walking over to me, "Hey Ferret" she said with a jokingly voice. I smiled not a smirk a smile "Hey Mya" I said waiting to see her reaction. "So I'm Mya now?" She said still smiling. We were getting along just fine, I helped her get her stuff to a cart in the back. All the houses get along now muggle borns and pure bloods, Slytherins and Griffindors. She sat across from me and I noticed her looking at someone. "What's wrong?" I asked softly and turned she was staring at the Weasel. "Oh um I'll explain when they... um leave" she muttered. Ronald was staring at her then at me a mad look appear on his face. I got up and walked over to him "hey weasel face what you got a problems with us?" I said getting in patient. "Nah take my sloppy seconds while you can I'll have her back sooner or later" Ron said rolling his eyes. "First of all she's not **Sloppy **and second of all she is to smart to go back to you" I said as I clenched my fists. Ron just walked away angrily, I sat back down with Hermione her head buried in her hands. "Aye mya what's wrong" I asked her. "He umm tried to rape me" she whispered "and he called me a whore."

"He did WHAT?!?" I turned to see Pansy with Blaise.

Pansy sat next to Hermione and said "that man! What did you do after" Hermione was shocked but she looked at me and said "I kicked him out now I live alone" She was sad I grabbed her hand lightly, as I did I felt something rough on her arm I turned it over "Hermione he did this to you?" I said angrily, there was a bruse on her arm. " oh he did NOT" Blaise said angry. Even Slytherins know not to hit women muggles or witches.

McGonagall walked in all of a sudden. "Draco,Hermione i am here to inform you are now head boy and head girl" Pansy clapped along with Blaise. McGonagall left leaving Pansy,Blaise, Draco, and Hermione. We talked during the rest of the time McGonagall had told us we had our own dorm and she told us the password: Shufflebug. "Ouu look we're here" Hermione said now happy and smiling.

I helped her pack her stuff and we went to our dorm. I couldn't help but bite my lip when Mya came in. She had a beautiful hourglass figure. Out of no where she kissed me, I kissed her back hungrily. I took her to my room and I sat her down. I took a bag out of my pocket. "I brought you this" I took out a bracelet "a dragon to represent me" She smiled and throw me on the bed, she climbed on me and said "I don't care if we today just started talking but man I love you my dragon" she kissed me. Instantly i felt my erection hardening I could tell she felt it because she started to grind on me. "Oh baby..I love you too I always have" I said lust filled my voice. She smiled and stoped, I let out a loud groan and she smiled again she grabbed the bracelet and put it on. "Can I be your girlfriend" she asked softly her voice shaking a little. I looked at her and said "Yes my beautiful Mya... now shut up and kiss me" I growled.

Do not read next chapter if you do not like lemons!!


	3. Chapter 3: Making Love

**Lil kids skip this part LEMON included!**

Draco POV:

She kissed me passionately, she let out soft moans and she said "babe ik we just met but I need you now!" We did just meet and started taking just a few hours ago but it feels like it's been months, I needed her too I wanted her more then ever I wanted to fuck her right then and there and take it rough but I wanted to make it special "Alright Mya anything for you Mya" I said.

She started to take of her shirt pulling it up, I took off mine and I helped her take off her bra. She spread her legs and took of her shorts and underwear, I took of my pants but left my boxers on I wanted to mouth fuck her after. I trailed kisses around her neck down to her full sized breast I took one in my mouth and sucked gently and I twirled the other she moaned and I stopped suddenly. She looked at me confused and I said "baby stand up" she did as I said but she told me "I am no freak in the sheets my dragon Ron only pleased himself when I was with him" I got mad at this a women should always me pleasured. I didn't say anything and I positioned her. I made her sit on my face. I stuck out my tongue and swirled it around pushing it upwards into her sweet pussy. Hermione moaned and squirmed around. I made my tongue go in and out of her ignoring the painful tightness of my erection. _Take it slow _I though, I continued and soon Hermione was shaking on top of me from her most recent orgasm "Drake— I think—I'm gonna Aghh" she came and I licked it all off.

**Hermione POV**

Draco pushed me onto the bed, spread my legs. He finally took of his boxers and I could see his 9 1/2 inch "wand" Ron has a small "wand" and I was so shock I gasped and said "will..it..fit?" Draco laughed and said "of course we are ment to be" he moved toward me and looked at me I nodded and he positioned himself. Slowly he entered me I let out a load moan and I covered my mouth.

"No yell for me let me hear how you feel my love" Draco said softly. He was going slow in and out but it drove me off edge "FASTER... Baby FASTER" I yelled. He went faster so much faster I could here skin slapping and I yelled out his name.

" So tight...mm...so fucking tight" Draco said letting out a load moan. "Aghhh fuck me baby fuck me" I yelled so loud. He was pounding into me hitting the sweet spot every time "baby ima cum!!! Aghhh" I yelled. "DRACO" I screamed as I came I could feel Draco still inside me he moaned loudly and spilled his seed in me. He took himself out of me and kissed me he left a love bite on my neck and he collapsed next to me we were both shaking I grabbed his hand and humped it trying to end my orgasim. "God I love you Mya" he whispered when I finished. We got up and took a shower when we were done we slept on my bed cuddled.

**End of chapter **

**Please review and damm this was intense. Was it good though? Ok byeee.**


	4. Notice

**I will be ending this story but I wil start a new one Yayy!! I just found this a little boring and I want to say I will only post on the weekends. Overall thanks for being patient.**


End file.
